


I Didn't Mean To

by phantxmic



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Davey don't know how love works, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Panic, Underage Drinking, but spot is a good boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 03:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantxmic/pseuds/phantxmic
Summary: Based on a prompt post on tumblr-Davey didn't really understand why Spot Conlon made him feel this way, but he did.





	I Didn't Mean To

**Author's Note:**

> It's,,,short,,,,also check out my tumblr patrickfinchcortes

"Guess who got us a whole crate'a beer!" Race cried as he burst into the lodging house, causing everyone to begin cheering. 

The newsies of New York had won their strike and prices were rolled back. Every newsboy was celebrating in every part of town, and the newsies of Brooklyn happened to join Manhattan with festivities. Davey carefully monitored the boys drinks and made sure no one was taking more than they could handle. 

"Blink! Blink, no, you've already had way too much, I- ugh," Davey sighed as the smaller boy scampered off with two additional bottles. 

A soft snicker came from behind Davey, "Tough luck," Oh, he knew that Brooklyn accent, "Hopefully that kid can handle 'is liquor."

Davey whipped around to face the shorter boy, a soft blush spread across his cheeks, "Spot."

"In the flesh," Spot grinned and reached into the box, pulling out another bottle. 

Davey's motherly instincts were telling him to ask how many beers Spot had previously, but the majority of Davey's conscious knew not to mess with him. He watched as Spot flicked open the bottle and take a sip, their eyes meeting in contact once again. "I'm, uh," Davey started, "Glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world. I mean, beer and a party?" Spot scoffed, "I may not be 'social' but I sure as hell ain't gonna turn down a party. Plus, your fellas are real nice. As are you, Dave." He tipped his head, smiling charmingly. 

Davey had never seen Spot smile so genuinely before, he seemed so nice when he smiled like that. But, it was mildly terrifying. Davey heard so much about Spot, how terrifying he was, how strong he was, but now, standing in front of Spot, he didn't feel scared of him. If anything, he felt scared of what he was feeling. Spot made his stomach churn and his heart pound, and he barely knew the guy. 

"Dave? You okay?" Spot asked, and Davey realized how close Spot really was to him. Davey blushed worse and stammered. 

"I-I'm fine, really, Spot, really," Davey tried to reassure him, laughing nervously. 

Spot didn't seem convinced. His brows furrowed and he set down his bottle, grabbing Davey's wrist and pulling him out a side door and into an alleyway. "Dave, you know you can tell someone if you're feelin' off. Maybe I'm not the best guy to express yourself to, but I can try to help."

Davey was still stumbling and stammering over his words, trying to collect himself, "Spot, I-I don't know, I don't know what I'm feeling or how to say it or-"

"Dave, Dave," Spot hushed him, "Calm down. Take a deep breath and focus on me," and Davey did just that. His eyes, his hair, his cheeks, he looked at every little bit of Spot and noticed how perfect he was. Spot was perfect, "Now, try tellin' me what's wrong."

Davey's lips parted but no words managed to escape his pink lips. He found himself getting closer and closer to Spot until he pushed their lips together in a needy kiss, cupping his cheeks and pulling him closer. This was what Davey wanted. Davey wanted Spot like this, kissing him, holding him, being intimate with him. The moment didn't last forever, though, as they both pulled away and stared at each other, Spot in shock and Davey in love. 

"D-Dave, I..." Spot stammered, in complete shock of what just occurred. He didn't know how to react, and Spot was starting to back away a bit. The small movement threw Davey through a loop and he began to panic, thoughts rushing through his head. 

"F-fuck, I-I shouldn't have, oh god, I-I'm so- fuck, I-I have to go-" Davey rushed back into the lodging house, sprinting and ignoring Spot shouting after him. He was quick to grab his belongings - his vest and his cap - and rush out of the building. 

"Dave! Davey, Davey, wait!" Davey could hear Spot cry out for him but he was too determined to stop. He ran as fast as his legs could take him until he saw his house down the street and finally, finally allowed himself to slow down. He never wanted to face Spot Conlon again. He couldn't ever face him again, even if he wanted to. He kissed Spot Conlon. He was an absolute idiot. 

\--

The next day came and Davey was back at the lodging house before work, checking in on everybody as he usually would with Les at his side. He watched as Les rushed off to wake up more slumbering, hungover newsboys, until he suddenly heard a voice from behind him. 

"We need to talk about what happened last night," Spot Conlon spoke, leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Davey didn't even turn around, he began walking away as if he didn't hear him, "Don't ignore me, David!" Spot snapped and grabbed his hand, causing Davey to flinch and rip away from his rich. Spot sighed and calmed himself down, softening when he next spoke, "We need to talk."

"What if I don't want to?" Davey asked, now turning to look at him, "What if I just wanna forget that ever happened?"

"Then you'd be throwin' away your shot with the leader of Brooklyn," Spot stared up at him, stoic as usual. Davey stammered in confusion before Spot explained, "Just 'cause I was backin' up afte'h we kissed don't mean I wanted you to stop. I was just, confused is all."

Davey looked down, "I-I just, I didn't think you liked it..."

"You neve'h gave me a chance to tell ya how good it was," Spot chuckled softly, reaching for his hand again, gently this time, "Y'ran off before I could say anythin'."

"G-god, I'm sorry, I just, I freaked out, I-I neve'h kissed someone before!" Davey explained, biting his lip and gently lacing his fingers with Spot's. 

"Neve'h kissed someone before...?" Spot asked, gazing up at the black haired boy with soft eyes. 

"Yeah, neve'h..." Davey confirmed and before he knew it, Spot's lips were pressed against his own. Davey melted into their kiss and felt Spot's soft hands rest against his cheek. 

"Now, you've kissed someone, and someone's kissed you," Spot grinned, murmuring against his lips and watching his eyes. 

After a long interval of silence, Davey murmured, "Can you...do that again?"

"As much as you want, Dave," Spot smiled and pulled him in closer for another loving kiss.


End file.
